As Long as He is Happy
by Niki Bogwater
Summary: Zelda watches Link and Malon as their relationship blossoms, but she doesn't interfere, even though she loves Link as well. A quick, oneshot look inside Zelda's mind and opinions on the ever-adorable Malink. R&R!


I watch them sway on the ballroom floor, completely oblivious to the surrounding world, their whole hearts and minds fastened on each other. I feel a lump rise in my throat as I wish that I could have someone to look at me like that, to love me completely.

Maybe someday.

The music draws to a close, and I force myself to watch him kiss her. You just look at them and you can easily see that they're just completely wrapped up in each other. Link doesn't even glance at another woman when Malon is by his side. I'm happy for him. I don't let jealousy overrun my life. If I truly love him, I must let him have what's best.

And that's obviously not me.

I've been forcing myself to accept that ever since he told me they were going steady. I think that was the first time I felt like my heart was literally broken. Just a bolt of pain flashing in my chest, and then it's gone, leaving me with all the empty sadness and even jealousy. He seemed sad that he had upset me. I told him it was fine. That I shouldn't have suggested our relationship in the first place. It never would have worked. He saw right through my facade, of course. He always knows when someone is faking it.

"I'm so sorry Zelda..." he'd said uncomfortably. "You're a wonderful person. You'll have a man by your side in no time. I know you wish it was me, but...I can't leave Malon for anyone..." When he says her name, it's like he doesn't even see me anymore. Even though he looks upset, his eyes light up for just a brief moment, like when you're having a rough day, and you remember some favorite aunt's cooking, that surge of contentment and sheer happiness shining out of your eyes for just a second.

That's why I let him go.

He's so happy right now. Malon is everything to him. You haven't seen pure joy until you look in Link's eyes when he's with her. If it were anyone else, I probably would have argued, or just waited until they broke up. But Malon is his perfection, his completing piece in the puzzle that's his life. She gives him the one thing I never could: normality. A simple, wonderful relationship of mutual love, trust, and devotion, founded on cooperation and hard work as they care for each other. There's no way I could take that away from him. He probably wouldn't even let me try.

It's been about two years since that day when he told me. Malon looks absolutely radiant in her simple wedding gown. There's no flowing train or elaborate beadwork. She made it herself, just a simple white dress with a wreath of wild daisies on her head. But the simplicity of it just shines on her. She's ten times more beautiful than I could ever be, with all my plush silks and expensive cosmetics.

Even though I'm still a little jealous, I can't help but smile when I see her looking at him. There's just this raw adoration practically beaming out of her eyes, surrounding him. You just know that this is a girl who would keep nothing from Link, who would tell him everything, giving herself completely and solely to him. I don't think I could do that, no matter how much I love him. I would still remain guarded, constantly aware that my powers as a Sage and as the wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom place me in grave danger if I ever expose myself too much. I must keep as much about me as I can a secret, even if it were to mean withholding my true feelings and personality from my husband.

I'm not as confident as Link is that I will find someone I can give myself to completely. I think it's best that I never marry or know true love. I can protect myself and my kingdom that way. As long as Link is happy, I think I will be alright.

Besides...even I have to admit that they look absolutely adorable together...

**A/N: It occurs to me, amidst all this Malink adorableness that I call my collected works, I've never really delved into Princess Zelda's mind. I think it would be very natural for her to harbor affections for the Hero of Time. But even so, I've never been able to picture Link happily returning her feelings. That's mostly why I'm such a shameless Malinker. Still, I thought it would be interesting to see their relationship through the eyes of an outsider-particularly one who has feelings for one of the parties involved. Anyhoo, please Read and Review (as if I really had to tell you) and give me your opinions. **

**Boo! **

-"Niki Bogwater"


End file.
